familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Paramus High School, Paramus, New Jersey class of 1976
in 2008]] in 2009]] Class of 1976 deaths They are sorted by date of death: * Thomas Reilly (1958-1977) (February 10, 1958 - May 25, 1977), age 19, died after breaking his neck in a swimming pool accident * Mark Altomare (1958-1979) (August 1, 1958 - December 15, 1979), age 21, died in a car accident * Patrick Longinetti (1958-1993), age 35, died of AIDS * Thomas J. Wagner (1957-1994) (November 1957- February 1994) age 37 * William E. Nevard (1958-1998) (July 15, 1958 - April 7, 1998), age 40 * Janine Lettera (1958-1999) Hamel (September 25, 1958 - May 22, 1999), age 40, died of lung cancer * John J. Wilkins (1958-1999) (May 1, 1958 - May 27, 1999), age 41 * Wayne P. Bradley (1958-2001) (March 1, 1958 - May 25,2001), age 43 years, 2 months, 24 days * Ray A. Danielson (1958-2001) (26 July 1957 - 31 December 2001), age 44 * Patrick M. Nolan (1958-2002) (08 May 1957 - 16 September 2002), age 45 * Robert A. Rosenfeld (1958-2003) (1958 - 15 December 2003), age 45 * Edward J. Greco (1958-2004) (21 May 1958 - 06 May 2004), age 46 * Amy C. Morrison (1958-2005) (18 January 1958 - 05 November 2005), age 47 * Charles K. Okin (1958-2006) (12 October 1958 - 20 February 2006), age 48 * Carol Lynn Volosin (1958-2007) Mott (14 October 1958 - 07 July 2007), age 49 * Bonnie Schwartz (1958-2009) Heitman (July 3, 1958 -January 23, 2009) age 50, died of cancer * John W. Jankowski (1958-2009) (November 27, 1958 - August 17, 2009), age 51 * Daniel F. Sokolski (1958-2009) (September 11, 1958 - October 19, 2009), age 51, died of colon cancer * Mina G. Sam (1958-2010) (June 23, 1958 - June 3, 2010), age 51 years, 11 months, 3 days * Robert Joseph Porcelli (1958-2012) (December 12, 1958 - July 22, 2012), age 53 * Jeffrey Michael Sherman (1958-2012) (October 16, 1957 - August 23, 2012), age 54 * Gaye Goldstein * Alfred Heitzman * Wayne DeMott * Tim Loop * John Sanborn Full list *Bruce Aaron *Linda Acuna *Susan Adams *Douglas Algonzzini *Wilson Allen *Barbara Alonso *Mark Altomare (1958-1979) *Daniel Amato *Jeffrey Amoroso *Linda Andreola *James Argiros *Arlene Ashekian *Lorraine Atanas *Joseph Auerbach *Armen Babigian *Carmine Bailey *Thadyne Bannion *Jim Barbargallo *Debbie Barron *Gail Bartnicki *Arthur Battaglia *Mary Ellen Battaglia *Kenneth Baum *Joy Becker *William Behrendt *Joanne Bek-Gran *Douglas Bellesheim *Sharon Bernstein *Deanna Berry *Beth Anne Birnbaum (1958) *Jeffrey Quentin Blauvelt (1958) *Mitchell Boden *Frank Boguszewski *Shirley Boguszewski *Nancy Bradley *Wayne Bradley *Budd Bram *Kirk Brandsness *Beth Brandt *Michael Brautigan *Barbara Bremner *Margaret Brewer *Christopher Brock *Budd Brown *Michael Brown *Richard Budnick *Thomas Burce *Russell Burnside *Martin Bus *Roy Bushman *Bonnie Butvinick *Elyse Byra *Charles Cacioppo *Debbie Caiaffa *James Capirossi *Anthony Capolongo *Donna Caporusso *Anthony Caravella *June Cary *Thomas Casey *Rapael Castillo *Linda Celentano *Linda Chalmers *Ellen Chapman *Susan Cheb *Eric Cheripka *Min Chio *Sharon Chura *Clifford Cibeli *Frank Cikutovich *Cheryl Cioffi *Michael Claudio *Virginia Clifford *Susan Clough *Lisa Cogan *Leslie Cohen *Joanne Colucci *Marc Coniglio *Donna Connolly *Joanne Conroy *Joanne Contillo *Mary Corcoran (Scioscia) *Steve Cornella *James Costa *Thomas Crawford *Marie Criscuolo *Jeanette Culligan *Joanne Culotta *Patti Curtis *Ray Danielson *Christopher Darakjian *Glen Dawson *Russell De Cesare *Christian De Haze *Michael De Sio *Barbara DeLorenzo *Lori DeMarco (Reaster) *Wayne DeMott *Toni Denapoli *Matthew DeSciara *Lisa Desimone *Maria Devita *Helena Diamantes *Betty DiBlasi *Mark Diedolf *Joseph Dipaolo *Beverely Ditaranti *Gary Dobel *Ann Doppelt *James Dragonetti *Lynn Drehle *Sheryl Dreschler *Walter Du Bois *Shelley Dubner (Sawicki) *Michael Duke *Leslie Dunlop *Carol Dziadul *Michael Earnest *Mitchell Eass *Robert Ebel *Cynthia Eccleston *Karen Egloff (Kirby) *George Elefther *Margaret Ely *Paul Ercolano *Marjorie Esterow *Joan Eth *Anthony Falsarella *Mitchell Fass *Lauren Favero *Leslie Felix *Michael Fergang *Arthur Ferrara *Julie Field *Lee Fields (1958), his brother is Mark Fields (1961), the CEO of Ford. *Kathleen Finch *Susan Finizio *Rossana Fiore *Mark Fischer *Glen Fishman *Timothy Flanagan *Jeremiah Flynn *Michelle Forrest *Lydia Frank *Michael Frank *Christopher Franzeti *Lauren Frede *Jean Freeman *Renee Fried *Cindy Friedman *Beth Frumkin (DeRicco) *Connie Fung *Deborah Fuss *Laurie Gardella *John Gerke *Kevin Giblin *Charles Gilsinan *Isabel Glasser *Steven Glotzer *Kevin Glynn *Douglas Godley *Ralph Goldberg *Jacques Goldsmith *Gaye Goldstein *Laura Goodman *Karen Gordon *Michael Gormeley *Caren Grabowski *Karl Graf *Anthony Grant *Stephen Grant *Ronald Grasso *Howard Graubard *Tom Grbelja *Edward Greco *Marc Greene *Joan Greenzeig *Louise Griffenberg *Janice Grosskopf *Janet Groves *Randi Gruenstein *Terry Gubitosi *Margaret Guida *Mitch Gurland *Linda Haddad *Mark Haemmerle *Janet Hagan *Fred Hall *Karen Haller *Brian Halm *Janine A. Hamel (1958-1999) Lettera *Michael Hamouz *Arthur Hanley *Heidi Hansen *Guy Hartman *Cathleen Hattenback *Barbara Hausman *Edward Hedvat *Judy Heisman *Alfred Heitzman *Jeffrey Henig *Clifford Hesslinger *Walter Hicken *Lisa Hirsch *Debra Hirschberg *Mark Hirschberg *Donna Holowinski *Steven Hornstein *Barbara Huber *Geraldine Hunczak *Lynn Ianuzzi (Mariani) *Greg Imperato *Timothy Indo *Susan Jacobs *Andrew Jahns *John W. Jankowski (1958-2009) *Suzanne Jerejian (Tiren) *Laura Jettesini *Raymond Joerger *Thomas Joerger *Robert Johannsen *Diane Johnson *Debra Jones *Stacy Kadish *Donna Kalksma *Julie Kantrowitz *Michael Kaperst *Allison Kapoian *Colette Kaufman *Deborah Kearns *Tamar Keller *Janet Kennedy *Jane Kenny *Kathleen Kiernan *Mary Kiernan *Deborah Kirsch *Karen Kishel *Kimberly Kistner *Diane Klein *Bennett Kleiner *Lee Knieriem *Julie Knies *Donna Knipe *Susan Kocse *Janice Kolakowski *David Konsuvo *Steven Konsuvo *Karen Kosley *Joseph Kovach *Kim Kowalski *Lydia Kozuch *Janice Kryzneski *Kim Kryzneski *Debra Krzastek *Lynne Kuchenreuther *Richard Kuchera *Kkathleen Kundriat *Nancy Laanien *Stuart Laermer *Donna LaFaso *Pete Lagomarsino *Joan Lamond *Dennis Landau *Louis Lanzalotto *Albert Larotonda *Robert Lattanzi *Steven Lawhead *Philip Lecht *Patricia Lee *Eric Leeds *Thea LeGrande *Thomas Leonard *Connie Leonessa *Steven Lerman (1958) *Michele Lettera *Lloyd Levin (1958) *Sharon Levine *Leslie Levy *Paul Levy *Risa Levy *Therese Liberti *LouAnn Liggieri *Donna Lincks (DeVinko) *Michele Linda *Joan Lindsay *Stephen Liptak *Lee-Ann Lisciotto *Teri Liss *Marie Lo Presti *Lynda Locicero (Scattereggia) *Andrew Lomerantz *Janet Long *Thedor Long *Patrick Longinetti (1958-1993) *Timothy Loop (1958) *Scott Lorber (1958) *Alan Lorsch (1958) *Donna Lotosky (1958) *Jean Loughran (1958) *Christopher Lucas (1958) *Keith Lutz (1958) *Kathleen Lutzen (1958) *Mary Ann Lynch (1958) *Darcy Mac Pherson (1958) *Jeffery MacKeigan (1958) *Alan Maclin (1958) *Matthew Maddalene (1958) *Jeffrey Maher (1958) *Kathleen Mahoney (1958) *Doreen Maltese (1958) *Gail Manalio (1958) *Paul Marchut (1958) *Marie Ann Marini (1958) *Todd Markowitz (1958) *Nancy Marks (1958) *Lori Martens (1958) *Abbe Masel (1958) *David Maskin (1958) *Chrisanne Mastrolia (1958) *Joanna Mastropierro (1958) *Carol Matasker (1958) *Wendy Matera (1958) *Kristine Maurer (1958) *Melanie Maurer (1958) *Susan McCann (1958) *Dennis McCormack (1958) *Sheila McDonough (1958) *Thomas McGimpsey (1958) *Charles McNamee (1958) *Russ McNamee (1958) *Patricia McNight (1958) *Laura McNulty (1958) *Thomas McSweeney (1958) *Donald Meier (1958) *Alice Meliece (1958) *MIchael Menakis (1958) *Russell Mensch (1958) *Wayne Mercer (1958) *James Messineo (1958) *Marc Mikulich (1958) *James Miles (1958) *Matthew Miller (1958) *Patricia Miller (1958) *James Mills (1958) *Josephine Mirti (1958) *Robert Mitchell (1958) *Barry Mittelberg (1958) *Claire Moffitt (1958) *William Moldovan (1958) *Marilyn Molla (1958) *Jerry Molletas (1958) *Linda Monfiletto (1958) *Debbie Moore (1958) *Lenora Moore (1958) *Pia Morabia (1958) *Laurie Morer (1958) *Stephen Morlini (1958) *Christina Morris (1958) *Jaqueline Mortorano (1958) *Carolyn Mott (1958) *Suzanne Moulton (1958) *Joe Murphy (1958) *Maureen Murray (1958) *Deborah Murton (1958) *Joseph Musumeci (1958) *Michael Nalbandian (1958) *Leslie Nathanson (1958) *Diane Nativo (1958) *Fred Navas (1958) *Olga Nehrebecki (1958) *Vicki Nemeth (1958) *Andrew Neumann (1958) *William Nevard (1958) *Scott Newell (1958) *Richard Nilsen (1958) *Barry Nitzberg (1958) *Patrick M. Nolan (1958-2002) *Elena Nordyk (1958) *Beth Norris *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) *Lance Ochrym *Barbara O'Donnell *Patricia O'Hanrahan *Eric Olick *Denise Olsomer *Jeffrey Orlando *Jeffrey Pagano *Patricia Palaia *Donna Palmisano *Patrick Paolella *Ellen Pappas *Elaine Parmalee *Melinda Patelli *Arthur Paviglianiti (1958) *Anne Pelegrini *Robert Pelegrini *Sara Penalba *John Peterson *Sheryl Petra *Michael Pflugh *Thomas Piano *Thomas Pineman *Donald Pinto *Stephen Plavin *Carolyn Plucinsky *David Pontell *Robert Joseph Porcelli (1958-2012) *Christine Potts *Katherine Powel *Jeanne Powers *Arthur Provost *Nasreen Qadar *Susan Raschen *Laurie Rath *Debra Ratner *Kathy Rayfield *John Reif *Ginny Reilly *Thomas Reilly (1958-1977) *Jean Reiser *Bob Revicki *Laura Reynolds *Brian Rickert *Regina Rider *Kenneth Rieck *Greer Riegel *Bruce Ringier *Gregory Ritter *Carol Rizzo *Donna Rizzo *Michael Robertori *Tara Rockey *James Rogers *Steven Rogut *Karen Roma *Diane Romano *Joe Romano *Ami Rosenberg *Robert Rosenfeld *Paul Rotella *Bruce Rothenberg *Debra Rothman *Jeffrey Rozmes *William Rubens *Linda Rung *Lynn Rushfield *Janice Ruzycki *Gene Sacco *Steven Sacks *Jo-An Salazar *John Salnick *William Saltelli *Mina G. Sam (1958-2010) *John Sanborn *Wayne Sandberg *Leo Santacroce *Linda Sartoti *Richard Saward *Emily Scelfo *Joseph Schatz *George Schmidt *Amy Schoen *Carol Schofield *Nancy Scholle *Karen Schott *Debra Schuermann *Nancy Schumm *Bonnie Schwartz *Janet Schwartz *Lisa Schwartz *Karen Schyling *Laurie Seid *Barry Sennert *Patricia Shackley *Jennifer Shane *Sandra Shepson *Jeffrey Michael Sherman (1958-2012) *John Shine *Lori Shiner *Susan Shor *Drew Siccardi *Susan Sidi *Wendy Siegel *Leonard Sileo *Karen Silver *Joann Silverman *Irving Silverstein *Donna Sinski *Lee Ann Skagerberg *Tracy Skribis *Allan Slater *Barbara Smith *Deborah Smith *Richard Smith *James Smyth *Daniel F. Sokolski (1958-2009) *Mary Solomon *Mark Sommer *Karl Sommerhalter *Nadine Sperduto *Scott Springhorn *Deborah Squire *Shoba Sreenivasan *Todd St. Thomas *Lewis Steccato *Heinz Stefanzick *Jeanne Stella *Steven Stern *Eileen Stevens *Cynthia Stiles *Milton Stocker *Amanda Stoia *Wendy Storch *Susan Stratos *Eileen Suehnholz *Mark Sutera (1958) *Daniel Sutherland *Thomas Swarbrick *Jolene Talarico *Alan Tallaksen *Deborah Tamburo *Bonnie Taxier *Karen Teitel *Steven H. Temares (1958) was born on December 6, 1958. He is the CEO of Bed Bath & Beyond *Mitchell Teplitsky *Lore Toadtmann *Allison Todres *Elizabeth Torpey *Linda Tortora *Patricia Tortorella *Doreen Trombitas *Tamara Tschaikowsky (1958) *Donald Turner *Brian Tyrell *Susan Uber *Karen Ulione *Lori Underwood *John Urgo *Stephanie Van Kleek *Sharon Van Wettering *Erica Vander Linda *Mark Ventura *Anthony Vesce *Alan Viscardi *Amelia Vittaco *Nancy Vogel *Joseph Vogt *Darrell Wachter *Daniel Wagner *Thomas Wagner *Warren Wallis *Scott Walode *Dennis Walters *Diana Walters *Susan Walz *Joyce Watson *Steven Waxman *Howard Wegis *Jed Weintraub *Stephen Weiss *David Weitner *Jeffrey Wells *Donna Werner *Russell Westrich *Steven White *Barbara Wiedmeyer *John Wilkins *Jeffrey Williams *Arden Wilson *James Wilson *June Wilson *Stacey Wilters *Richard Winters *Kenneth Wiren *John Wisse *Paul Wisse *Diane Wloczewski *Stacy Wolfson *Jo-Ann Wright *Nancy Wynne *Christine Wysocki *Melanie Zabrowski *Teresa Zaccheo *Cathy Zaleski *Ron Zawaski *Mildred Zelenka *Laura Zerda *Vickie Zettler *Barbara Zino *Carol Zucker *Billy Zurheide Category: Paramus High School, Paramus, New Jersey class of 1976 Category: People from Paramus, New Jersey